


No Place for Love

by osuwari_san



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Relationship Study, Revenge, Tragic Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osuwari_san/pseuds/osuwari_san
Summary: Until the dreams that haunt Kurapika every night in his sleep were still clear on his mind and the cries of his clan still rang in his ears everyday, not even Leorio’s gentle kisses and caresses could erase that. So, their passionate nights must end, even if his heart craves the sweet embrace that Leorio gives him.For his resolve must not crumble and the bloody tears of his clan shall be stopped.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 16





	No Place for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Leopika fanfic ever. I sorta imagined them in Rewrite the Stars from the Greatest Showman but it sorta took a dark turn.
> 
> Please, enjoy my measly contribution in this fandom.

“Kurapika...after this...let’s be together..”

Leorio whispered while he kept sucking the milky skin on Kurapika’s neck. Kurapika’s eyes fluttered in pleasure as Leorio’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

“I-I am yours...every night..aren’t I?” he managed to utter as Leorio nibbled on the tips of Kurapika’s ears. He felt Leorio stiffened as he heard Kurapika’s words. 

Sensing his hesitance, Kurapika planted a deep kiss on Leorio’s lips then looked at Leorio's hooded eyes.

“I am yours tonight, Leorio.”

This had been a routine they established ever since they met up in the trip to the Dark Continent. In the midst of tiredness and chaos, they found themselves tangled up in each other’s arms every night, dancing in the flames of passion.

For a night, they would forget who they are and what they are doing in the ship. Leorio would forget that he was there on the invitation of the other Zodiacs and Kurapika would also forget the life he dedicated solely for revenge. 

Every kiss washes away all doubts and every caress springs up the warmth Kurapika hasn’t felt ever since he locked himself away with revenge. 

_If only they could, but they can’t be...not after all the things he swore to himself. His resolve can’t falter now._

That’s why, today it has to end. Every kiss and caress shall be remembered but not continued anymore.

He reminded himself that revenge is more important but he can’t help but think if he’d just let himself surrender to Leorio’s kisses and let himself be swayed with his caresses. 

Leorio’s lips darted to his cheek, then his chin, until his lips made contact with Kurapika’s lips again. And so, for the last time, Kurapika kissed him back with so much passion.

This could’ve been them every night or in every time of their lives but their fates are meant to be somewhere. Leorio’s life is meant to be bright but Kurapika doesn’t belong there, for he was already falling deep into darkness. 

_He must not forget his resolve to finally give the peace that his clan deserves._

Until the dreams that haunt Kurapika every night in his sleep were still clear on his mind and the cries of his clan still rang in his ears everyday, not even Leorio’s gentle kisses and caresses could erase that. 

_They’re all begging for justice with their eye sockets soaked with blood trickling down like tears._

He won’t stop at nothing, not even at the sweet embrace of the man he loves. 

So, in the aftermath of a passionate lovemaking, he didn’t bother staying long in the bed and dressed up quickly, as if what happened between them was only a business transaction and not some passionate entanglement in the sheets. 

“Where are you going?” Leorio asked him but Kurapika remained facing away, hiding the tears starting to appear in his eyes. 

“Leorio, this has to stop.” Kurapika answered.

It was the deafening silence that answered him and his back felt cold, as if Leorio’s stare had placed icicles in his back. He wants to look back and comfort him, but his courage failed him. 

Inside the dark room they are in, the only thing he could do is stare ahead at the wall and let the darkness hide his tears and shaking hands.

For a moment he thought his heart stopped beating until he felt Leorio’s hand cover his shaking ones. 

Leorio sighed.”Well, ‘Pika, I kinda saw this coming but it hurts you, know? But don’t worry, I had enough right? I think we should just focus on more important things. But even so, if you finished killing those Phantom bastards, then you know where you’d find me, right? Hell, if you didn’t even find me, I’d be the one finding you, right?”

Kurapika smiled and the tears he’s been hiding had made their presence felt. Typical of Leorio to even say those things. 

“Are you crying?” Leorio asked. Kurapika just shook his head and stood up. 

“No, thank you. But for now, I am...leaving. Goodbye, Leorio.” 

He felt his hand slipped away from Leorio’s warm ones and the coldness started seeping in again. 

_Yes, this is the better thing to do._

But why does his heart feel like it’s been pierced by the sword made of nen? 

_It hurts and he can’t do anything about it._

_It hurts but he has no other choice._

He continued walking straight ahead, not even bothering to look back. Because maybe, one look from Leorio could make him come running back to him.

He wishes he could love him too. 

_Maybe, in another life, they could’ve been lovers sweeter than the scent of a rose._

But he can’t...not with the promise he had to fulfill. Not when some of the eyes are still not properly buried. Not with the Phantom Troupe still thriving somewhere. 

Right now, not even love can penetrate inside the darkness in his heart.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and if you have criticisms or any reactions, please comment it down below. Also, you can hmu at my Twitter, @osuwari_san since I am active there (though, I don't post that much)


End file.
